(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for hanging one or more cables from a suspension structure and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a support bracket having a rubber grommet for holding coaxial cable and the like.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of supports for holding electrical cable. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,840 to Hain and U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,603 to Kaplan, electrical cable supports having split grommets or bushings are shown for holding a portion of a cable. These two patents do not show a grommet with a plurality of holes wherein each hole has an individual slit used for inserting a portion of the cable inside the hole. Also, these patents do not disclose cable holes with hole plugs that are integrally molded in place and removable. The hole plugs are used to prevent the grommet from collapsing if the holes are not used for receiving a portion of the cable therein.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 809,993 to Sorg, 1,164,613 to Jewell, 1,725,120 to Williams, 1,832,996 to Percival et al. and 4,973,259 different types of clamps or brackets are described for holding cable or wire and suspended from another parallel cable or conduit. None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject apparatus and method of hanging one or more cables such as coaxial cable and the like from a support bracket.